The present invention relates to an assembly including a pair of reels for dispensing and winding a correction tape for a typewriter one or more times. More particularly, it relates to a reel assembly adapted to be removably attached to a correction tape reel attaching structure of a typewriter, which structure has a support shaft member on a correction tape dispensing side and a support shaft member on a correction tape winding side, the support shaft members being rotatably supported on the attaching block of the typewriter, and the support shaft members being of substantially the same shape and size and each comprising a base flange, a middle shaft erected on the base flange, and a first locking pawl, the middle shaft being integrally provided with a tongue-like spring provided with a second locking pawl on the outer surface of the free end thereof.
A correction tape for this kind of typewriter will have ink stuck to its, lift-off surface when used only once, in which case it has been considered to be no longer suitable for further use. However, when the correction tape used once and wound on a winding reel was unwound nd used again, it was found that the tape still retained its lift-off function to the extent that it was suitable for reuse there.
However, even though such correction tape is reusable, the dispensing and winding structure is originally designed to be suited to single use of the tape, and therefore it is required that the tape, when used once, be manually unwound from the winding reel and wound on the dispensing reel for reuse, which operation is very troublesome and has discouraged the typist from reusing the tape.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reel assembly for dispensing and winding a correction tape for a typewriter by which the correction tape can be reused without the manual re-reeling of the used correction tape on another reel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reel assembly for dispensing and winding a correction tape for a typewriter wherein only a simple change in the reel is made to reuse the correction tape and no change in the structure associated with the typewriter having the known correction tape driving mechanism is required.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.